


this is where I want to be (where it's so sweet and heavenly)

by gazelonger



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, POV Rachel, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, i appear to have a theme within my works huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazelonger/pseuds/gazelonger
Summary: Rachel and Dana have a late night at work.
Relationships: Dana/Rachel (Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	this is where I want to be (where it's so sweet and heavenly)

“Do you think that we could ever be different?” Dana asked.

“W...what?” Rachel responded, hoping she didn’t sound as startled as she felt.

It was late. Rachel and Dana had been working on finding and logging all the bugs in the most recent development of M.Q., and had finally finished by some miracle at a quarter to three. The game had gone idle, their consoles sat unused on the coffee table. There wasn’t any sound. The LED lights glowed a soothing magenta color, and the two women were each lying back on the armrest on their respective sides of the sofa. 

It wasn’t rare that they found themselves alone in the building, but the eerie silence was just as unsettling as ever. Rachel would have minded it more if she wasn’t already hanging on to every sound, every sigh, that Dana made.

Neither of them were talking much; both of them dreading the energy it would take to drive home. They were comfortable in their little nook. Their feet overlapped innocuously on the middle cushion. Rachel was certain that Dana had already fallen asleep, and was considering whether or not she should wake her up or let her doze. So when Dana asked that question, Rachel was caught off guard.

  
Rachel lifted her head from her bent elbow and turned to look at Dana. Dana’s eyes were closed, her arms crossed over her chest, and her face tucked towards the backrest. 

“Do you think that we could ever be different?” Dana repeated. Her voice was low and her words were mumbled. Rachel wasn’t quite sure Dana was actually awake. Still, it felt like her heart had jumped to her throat. She was suddenly much more awake than she had been mere seconds before.

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she was sure her face was giving away how nervous that question made her feel.

Dana stirred slightly, tugging her flannel closer around herself. Her eyes were still closed. “I mean, like. Are we gonna be like this, always? You and me? On this couch?”

Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know where Dana was going with this.

“Is it so bad, the way things are now?” She asked. 

Dana hummed, shaking her head minutely. Rachel breathed a little easier. But then--

“Not bad. But it could be better.”

Rachel felt like her mouth was filled with cotton. Dana  _ had _ to be talking about them. She  _ had _ to be. But, still. Despite every atom in her body rooting for that to be what Dana was talking about, Rachel couldn’t risk it.

“We won’t always be on this couch,” she said, bending her knees inward slightly, moving her feet away from Dana’s. She inhaled shakily. “You’re gonna be a badass creative director one day, and I--I’ll find something else. You don’t have to worry about it. You’re gonna be great.” 

Rachel averted her eyes. The words hurt, even though they were true. Neither of them wanted to be testers, really. This was a temporary gig, and no matter how much Rachel was looking forward to whatever lied ahead, she dreaded the day she and Dana weren’t just a couch cushion apart. It hurt how much she wanted to be more, but she couldn’t do anything about it. What was the point of telling Dana how she felt if both of them were eventually going to go their own ways?

Dana hummed again, and moved her socked feet until they touched Rachel’s again. Rachel’s gaze flickered back to Dana’s face.

“No,” Dana said. Her eyes opened slightly now, hooded in her half-conscious state. Her gaze was piercing as always, though, and Rachel felt her breath catch in her chest. “I mean with  _ us _ . D’you think we could ever be more?” 

Rachel’s brain malfunctioned. Her jaw opened slightly as she processed what Dana was saying. Her face flushed, and she was only grateful that Dana had closed her eyes once again.

“Um--” she started intelligently. The corner of her mouth quirked. A spark of hope ignited something in her stomach. “Do you...do you mean, like, you and I--we could--we could, what, be more? You...you want that?”

Rachel waited with bated breath for a response. It was only after a few moments that Rachel realized that Dana had fallen back asleep. Rachel blinked three times before she let go of the breath she had been holding. But she wasn’t disappointed--if anything, she felt like she was floating free from her body.

  
Ducking her chin, Rachel bit her lip again. She realized that Dana was probably never really awake. That Dana probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation in the morning if she had been awake. But that didn’t mean that what she said didn’t hold any weight. It had to mean  _ something _ \--like how that charged moment in the arcade all those months ago had to mean something, too. Rachel knew it did, she felt it in her bones. But once again, she didn’t have any witnesses, and could only rely on her instincts.

Her instincts believed that it  _ did _ mean something. And even if Dana never broached the subject again, well, that would be okay. Rachel had this moment, and it counted.

After being sure that Dana wasn’t going to say anything else, Rachel pressed the home button on her phone to check the time. Squinting at the brightness of her screen, she felt her exhaustion renew when she saw that the time was  _ 3:13 A.M. _

Rachel’s gaze passed over to Dana again. Her heart ached. Rachel didn’t want to wake her up--if Dana were to drive home, who knows how that would turn out--and she didn’t want to leave her all alone--being the last two people in the rumored-to-be-cursed building when they were both awake was creepy enough, Rachel didn’t want Dana to wake up at some point only to find herself abandoned. 

The LED lights weren’t too bright. The couch was warm. Dana’s ankles pressing against Rachel’s were comfortable. The sound of Dana’s even breaths was reassuring. Sleeping here wouldn’t be so bad, Rachel decided. 

After checking that the door was closed, Rachel reached behind her to grab the throw blanket that was usually strewn over the armrest. She draped it gently over Dana and herself before lying back down. She took one last look at Dana, remembering what she had asked. 

_ D’you think we could ever be more? _

Rachel swallowed thickly. She settled herself more comfortably, resting her head back on her bent elbow where it had been before. A tiny smile was stuck to her face, although she couldn’t help the voice in her head reminding her that she didn’t get to answer. 

_ I really hope so _ , she would have said. 

Her eyes fluttered shut. Her feet moved absently where they touched Dana’s. She liked where they were. Of course she did. But--

God, she really hoped so. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment if you liked! 
> 
> socials-  
> tumblr: gazelonger  
> twitter: kidfrombrkln
> 
> (p.s. the title is from heavenly by cigarettes after sex xoxo)


End file.
